I Blame You
by Tardis Blue Assassin
Summary: Ryan and Jimmy get into alot more then just trying to find a ghost. Things can only get worse from here.fluff/lemons Rimmy Jimmy X Ryan..GUYXGUY warning. I don't own True Jackson VP. Check out the continuation story Paper Bags and Plastic Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Ryan stood in his all back clothing with his cheap camera resting on his shoulder. As Jimmy walked into the lobby with his mail cart Ryan turned on the camera.

"Okay now you're suddenly going to notice some blood on yourself." Ryan said. Jimmy looked around.

"What blood?" He asked as he looked back at Ryan ketchup squirted onto his crisp white shirt."Hey this is my good shirt!"

"To bad, now you're going to start chanting." As this was said a sudden dark rumbling of a dark chant began. Ryan blinked."'Wow however you're doing that is really good. "

"Uh…Ryan I am not doing that..." Jimmy replied. Both boys looked at each other and then a giant crack shook the room and lights flickered, Ryan dropped his camera as he grabbed onto Jimmy.

"Ryan….let…go" Jimmy said trying to remove Ryan's arms from around his waist. But another crack made Jimmy jump and he clamped onto Ryan."This is your entire fault."

"My fault you told me about the haunted office." They both looked around wondering if it was safe to let go.

"You listened!" Jimmy argued back but another crack silenced him. The boys moved as one trying to make their way to the elevator. Then as they pressed the button and the door opened they both jumped into it as it closed, still holding onto each other.

Jimmy leaned against the elevator wall his arms had slipped around Ryan waist and Ryan sat on his lap still rather out his mind, more than normal.

"I blame you…" Jimmy mumbled. Ryan laughed then."What are you laughing about? This isn't funny."

"Do you see how we look right now?" Ryan said pointing at the shiny reflection in the elevator. Both of the ogled at it for second and finally put pieces together and literally flew apart.

"We mention this to no one, got it?' Jimmy said his face reddening.

"Good plan!" Ryan agreed. Only problem was up in the office the camera was still on, and the next day Lulu and True discovered it……


	2. Chapter 2

True and Lulu ogled over the camera playing in front of them. They watched the movie that Ryan had supposed to be making with Jimmy, but it turned out they never finished it. The camera from being dropped skipped over certain scenes and the sound didn't work. So what happened simply was the camera skipped from Jimmy entering the office to them flying into a death grip hug. Then it skipped to the elevator closing and Jimmy and Ryan cowering inside in their awkward position. True stopped the video stream and looked at Lulu.

"Maybe it was something crazy…" True mumbled. Ryan walked in at that moment and stared down at his camera he had come to look for. His face reddened and he went to walk back out but True's voice stopped him."Ryan..is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Ryan pivoted back around and made a dorky smile and laughed nervously."What do…you mean True?' He asked picking up his camera and fiddling with it, curious about the video himself.

"What's with your movie, it sure did change from what you first told us.."

'Yea, I mean you and Jimmy are hugging, what's up with that?" Lulu added with her ditsy cock eyed smile.

Ryan watched the video silently then placed the camera in his jacket's pocket."It's just a misunderstanding, I dropped the camera when there was there is freaky ghost sound and now it's broken…"

True nodded slightly."So you two wearing hugging?

"Or cuddling in the elevator?" Lulu added. Ryan looked at the both of them with a confused and slightly embarrassed face.

"No…we weren't I was freaked out, so was he and we just happened to fly into the elevator while clamped onto each other." The more Ryan tried to explain the more it sounded more like some cover up for something more.

Jimmy poked his head in just then and waved a piece of mail that was most likely for True. "Hey fire and Ice fans I got a letter here!" Jimmy voice made the atmosphere a bit less strange but then it seem to worsen.

"Jimmy what's with the movie you and Ryan were making?"

"Oh well it's not finished yet if that's what you mean…" Jimmy said, Ryan faced palmed his forehead and sighed. Ryan swung around tore the envelope away tossed it to True and grabbed the back of Jimmy's collar and dragged him out. They stood outside the door, their forms showing through True's misty door."Hey what's your problem?"

Ryan shoved the camera in Jimmy's hands and turned it on. Jimmy watched and his chin slowly began to drop in a gaping mouth."Did you explain to them this isn't right?"

"Yea but I don't think they are convinced…" Ryan mumbled. Jimmy sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well you're going to have to…I am not gay.."

"Well neither am I!" Ryan argued back." Oscar stared from his desk at the two arguing boys with a slightly scared face. They both looked at him.

"What!" They said in a creepy unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan and Jimmy sat at the small round table that had the mini snake machine, staring at the evil recorder.

"We will have to re-shoot it." Ryan commented fuming. Then True and Lulu would see that there was nothing going on. Jimmy simply nodded his drum sticks tapping a beat on the table as he hummed his horrible tone death Fire and Ice song.

*That Night*

Jimmy stood with his still stained Ketchup shirt now on, Ryan stood with a newly required camera (He owned quite a few). He stood nervously near the elevator as Jimmy began to recite lines as he paced the floor, his voice barely hiding his own nervous fear. Then came the sound, the elevator was moving, both Jimmy and Ryan pivoted watching the door open, no one was there. Ryan shot toward True's office, busting It open leaving it barely on its hinges, Jimmy flew in after him. They scooted to the back of the room as one of them slammed the door shut. There was still a good distance between them, but as a knocking sound began play, in a slow beat over and over again. They looked at each other; someone was knocking on the door. Jimmy found himself scooting closer to Ryan as Ryan placed the camera down.

"W-w-what do we do?" Jimmy asked shrinking back into the very back of True's office. Ryan just shook his head as the knocking suddenly stopped, and there seem to be a shadow hovering over the door. He found his back to a wall now and he sank down trying to bury himself into a wall. Jimmy followed after him.

"Maybe if we just wait it out…it will go away." Ryan mumbled as the knocking started again. Well that plan would have been smart only problem was, it hadn't gone away, and somehow even in all the panic, both boys zonked out next to each other their heads supporting the others.

*Morning*

True just stood there dumbfounded, when she opened her office door, she had not expected to see Jimmy and Ryan huddled together their backs to the wall. She sighed and found herself waltzing over to them and shaking both awake. Her ear drums nearly busted as both of them yelled half screamed as both scrambled way from each other and grabbing the nearest object to beat something with. "Jimmy! Ryan! What going on here?" True asked her hands on her hips. Ryan laughed in his corny laugh again as he seem to recover.

"Oh True..we got attacked!" He stood quickly and started waving his hands weirdly as he explained."There was this knocking, and screeching and the elevator opened!!" He continued Jimmy stood then adding in the scary shadow part.

True rolled her eyes massaging her forehead."Guys, you can just tell me the truth."

"What truth?" They asked together, glancing over at one another. True just waved them off and turned trying to figure out how they had gotten in her locked office, then she saw that her door was crooked."What did you two do?" She asked sill bewildered.


	4. Author Note

Okay so I have been gone for long enough, I am back people and weekend updates will be mine to spare, however for those of you who read H20 and Troop, and the rest of my stuff I need you to know I am trying my best.

For h20 people, yes I know My story is confusing so before I continue with it I am doing a prelude story for you.


	5. Chapter 4

So then Ryan and Jimmy sat on the couch Lulu and True facing them with creases on their faces. "Why were you here last night?" True asked slowly. Ryan was about to explain

everything but Jimmy answered first. "This bozo suggested we try and reshoot our film but we were nearly attacked by some ghost." His voice was shaky and he glanced to Ryan

with annoyance. Ryan scratched is head finding no argument for that. "That doesn't explain why you were in here…asleep." "In each other's arms!" Lulu added in quite loudly.

True glanced at her sighing. Ryan mumbled and Jimmy smacked himself in the forehead with his hand. "The ghost chased us and we smashed into your office slammed the door

shut and ended up passing out is all." Ryan blurted out waving his arms. Jimmy nodded in agreement, a red mark the shape of his hand forming on his face. "Okay then fine, but

perhaps you should give up on that film then." True rationalized. "We can't we could make millions if we catch that ghost on tape." Ryan continued. True sighed shaking her head l

ost for words. "Alright alright, but please if you're going to do that at least don't break anything." -

So with another awkward blurt from Lulu, Jimmy and Ryan left. Later that night, armed with a tennis racket, and yes, a bunny pillow they entered the building. Ryan mounted his

camera on a tripod and tip toed around to Oscar's desk. "Right, so the plan is what?" Jimmy asked holding the bunny pillow close to his body like a security blanket. "We find a

place to hide and wait for the ghost to do something scary." Ryan whispered coming back from around the desk after setting up another camera. "Okaaay and where do we

hide?" Ryan swirled looking around. "Great, you have no idea do you?" Ryan squeaked slightly laughing awkwardly "Of course I do, sense True's office is already open sense t

hey haven't fixed the door yet. He opened the door to True's office. "Really? After she said not to?" "She said don't break nothing." Ryan commented. Stepping into the office. A

huge moan vibrated through the lobby and Jimmy jumped running into the office slamming the door shut. "Okay, so, what do we do till it goes away?" Ryan bemused talking to

himself plopping onto the couch.

**Need your help? What should happen? What will they do to keep their minds off the ghost? (Keep it PG-13) Thank you! And review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Jimmy ambled over and plopped down on the coffee table tossing the bunny pillow down on the floor. "I don't know I didn't plan on being here that long!" He shouted slightly, well it was more like a really loud whisper. Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well we might be, so at least we have to find something to do!" Ryan protested. "so..Umm…let's see…how about truth or dare?"

Jimmy cocked an eyebrow. "How do you play that with two people?" Ryan made a face and then looked to the side. "How about would you rather instead?"

"How do you play that again?" Ryan asked turning back with his usual confused face. Ryan sighed and moved onto the couch.

"Okay so basically you ask a question like would you rather do this or that." He explained it as simply as it was going to get. "I'll go first so you remember." He had to think for a long while sense he wasn't sure what to ask Ryan, that guy could be complicated. "Umm would you rather die of fire or ice?"

Ryan looked at Jimmy bewildered. "Ice! Then there is that hypothermia thing, and you fall dead in your sleep nice and toasty!" He got a weird stare from Jimmy but he simply shrugged. "Okay my turn." He shifted and thought for a second. "Would you raaaaather? Be on a deserted island with me? Or be with True?"

Now of course Jimmy's face contorted slightly and he had to turn and think for a few moments. "What kind of island?"

"Like da Bahamas." Ryan commented, waving his arms well like waves.

"Can I be on the island with true?" Ryan's face was a obvious no, and Jimmy sighed again. "Okay maybe the island..who passes up a island?"

"I would have thought you would have chosen True." Jimmy shrugged, it was just a game after all, it wasn't like it was going to happen so he kind of figured he'd like the island too.

"Right so my turn. Would you rather...run around nak -

"Whoa! Wait a sec this isn't fair game!'

"Naked or kiss some guy?" Jimmy finished ignoring Ryan's complaint

Ryan's face became so lost Jimmy thought he might have gone into some kind of Zen mode. "Who is the guy and what kind of kissing?"

Jimmy blinked and scratched his head. "Umm…I don't know the guy, but maybe a kiss on the cheek?" Jimmy mumbled shrugging lightly. Ryan blinked a few times in a row and seriously seemed to think for the first time in his life.

"..the…guy?" He finally answered scratching the back of his head. They both stared at each other for a few moments and then the silence passed. "Alright umm my turn, same question except on the lips!" He said fast and maybe with a slight stutter.

Jimmy squirmed and looked up at the ceiling. "Uh same I guess." He mumbled and rolled his head looking at Ryan. The awkward silence again. This one drew out for a few moments, no not even that perhaps even a minute, it was a hesitation to say anything maybe, or something else. It was both of them, not one or the other, that closed that awkward first gap, you all know what I am talking about, where you are just in silence looking at each other, neither one wanting to make the first move and screw it all up. So when they both hit each other's lips it was a surprise. It wasn't long it was short; it was actually Ryan who sprung back nearly falling over the arm of the chair.

"We…didn't just" He stuttered and his head was reeling.

Jimmy eyes shot opened, he had closed them and hadn't realized it. '..We...um..This didn't happen." He made a point and his hands shot up making the unclean sign at Ryan. Ryan chuckled nervously and shifted of the couch and onto a squishy chair.

"Right…it…didn't happen."


	7. Chapter 6

Jimmy sat on the couch he was unconsciously rubbing his thumb over his lip over and over again. Ryan watched him finding the silence daunting. He almost wished the ghost would burst through the door right now and solve their problems, but it wasn't going to probably. Ryan felt himself watching Jimmy; he wasn't even looking at Ryan, more at the wall or the floor, his thumb continuously going over his lip. Ryan realized he wanted, to, as crazy as it sounded, to kiss those lips one more time, just one more time. Even if it was just a little bit. He shifted off the chair and came back to the couch. Jimmy turned his head blinking rapidly. Ryan's hand raised removing Jimmy's thumb and coming closer. Jimmy face was full of surprise but that was quickly erased as Ryan kissed him again. It was so light, and innocent. It was almost cute. His eyes fluttered shut and he returned the kiss a bit more strongly. Then they found themselves in a hard spot. They couldn't do this, they were guys, they both liked someone else, they both had no idea what they were doing.

Jimmy pressed his hand against Ryan's chest, thinking of pushing him away, but he didn't It just rested there like an anchor. Ryan hand finally let go of Jimmy's and moved to Jimmy's neck and then messed with his short hair, it was smooth and soft, like a teddy bear.

When they pulled away out of breathe they looked at each other, not sure what to say. "Sorry." Ryan said with one of his awkward smirks. Jimmy shook his head twiddling his thumbs.

"It's okay…I didn't mind. " Jimmy admitted, he thought, after all the girls he had kissed ,that this was the first time he had felt like there was something there, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He kept thinking over and over again on he wanted to stay close to Ryan, but he mentally berated himself, he knew it was wrong, but how was he suppose to live with himself now? "But.."

Ryan made a pained face not sure what was to come. "But what…"

"It's my turn." Jimmy pressed Ryan down with his hands onto the couch pressing his lips back to the ones he was already beginning to miss. He felt Ryan almost let out a laugh. However her was to preoccupied. This went on until Ryan unknowingly let gap in his mouth open. When Jimmy discovered this he didn't even hesitate, when his tongue found Ryan's he got a surprisingly result. Ryan head leaned back farther and he simply let Jimmy explore him even more, as if he didn't care. Ryan did put up a fight, but Jimmy still one, and they broke apart again breathing in large gasps of oxygen. Jimmy supported himself with his elbow on the couch as he used his free hand to brush away the hair in Ryan's face. "You're so cute sometimes." Jimmy commented as Ryan's eyes opened and he blushed lightly at Jimmy's touch.


	8. Chapter 7

Ryan mumbled but found coherent words weren't possible right now. Jimmy wasn't done either, he lowered himself propping his arm on the couch arm and kissed Ryan's neck. Ryan gasped. 'J-j-im-my" Ryan stuttered. He was ignored as Jimmy simply made a trail up to his jaw line. He gasped as he felt Jimmy's free hand move up under his shirt. "Jimmy don't." Ryan tried to sit up but he ended up clunking heads with the person he was trying to get off him and they both grunted in pain. Jimmy's hand was removed as he held his head.

"Ow…your such a mood killer." Jimmy complained. Ryan made a face. "What?"

"I thought we were going to forget this happened?"

"After we're done..right?" Jimmy commented. Ryan couldn't find a argument for that, even if he really wanted to. He laid back down and Jimmy smiled.

The hand slipped under his shirt again and he gasped. Jimmy was surprised, he always thought Ryan was some kind of butter ball, but as his hand explored Ryan's stomach. He could feel undefined muscles ripple under his hand. "Mmm..it appears you were hiding something." Jimmy teased.

"What..do you mean." Ryan asked awkwardly. He felt something massage his stomach and he blushed more. "Sense when are you some kind of molester?" Ryan asked teasing back.

"I am secretly a bad boy." Jimmy answered back stealing back Ryan's lips before he could say anything. This time it was rough and yet Ryan couldn't help but want just a little bit more. He shifted under the older male and Jimmy slender body now laid across Ryan between his legs. Jimmy pulled away moving back to Ryan's neck and nipping his way down to his shirt collar, leaving black and blue marks that would defiantly not go unnoticed. Ryan felt another hand playing the hem of his shirt. Soon his shirt was brought over his head and tossed to the floor. Jimmy moved up closer situating himself to kiss Ryan's neck, it was so soft and responsive, he immediately found it was his favorite.

Ryan moved turning his head to the side giving Jimmy more of an opening. He didn't know what to think, he never was in a situation like this before, and he felt like some innocent school girl on her first date. He let out a sharp gasp as Jimmy bit his neck. "Hey you're not a vampire you know." Ryan protested. He heard a chuckle. Ryan moved his arms nervously around Jimmy but his one hand slipped down to Jimmy's stomach, he could hide that he was curious. How much muscle could a mail room guy have?

He would soon fine out, quite a lot. Ryan could feel hard toned muscle under Jimmy's shirt, ones that didn't seem to fit who Jimmy was, but they were still there. Maybe he really was secretly a bad boy. His other hand moved down and began to move jimmy's shirt up higher and higher and until Jimmy pulled away and pulled it over his head. Revealing a tanned six pack that could have even made the straightest guy stare, Jimmy came quickly back to Ryan's neck, their skin melting to each other. Ryan busied himself with giving back some bruises on the most noticeable places on Jimmy's shoulders and neck.

**This is where I leave you in suspense, and so you have time to clean your nosebleeds. I write short chapters for this, so it's kind of like a drabble, till next time, enjoy the scent of lemons..:')**


	9. Chapter 8

Ryan moaned feeling himself over taken by Jimmy's carefully placed kisses and bites. He couldn't help but love it, was it wrong, probably, did he care, not at all. Ryan whined softly as Jimmy pulled away but that didn't last long as Jimmy moved to Ryan's chest running his tongue along his chest.

"Jimmmmy.." Ryan moaned not sure whether to cry out in joy or confusion. He had this thinking in the back of his head that True and Lulu would walk in at any moment and everything thing would be ruined. He wanted to be like this at least for now. It was wrong Ryan new that but still this feeling was wonderful, toxic. Jimmy kissed at trail to Ryan's mouth and then whispered.

"Want me to stop?" He was asking, Ryan realized Jimmy was asking if he was oaky with this. OF course he was, but he knew this was only going to make things complicated and if not that it could jeopardize their friendship…or frenemy-ship or whatever it was they had. "I-I just need a break." Ryan finally managed to say. Jimmy nodded lightly and sat up, still straddling Jimmy's waist but giving enough space that Ryan could breathe. Ryan considered all that he had been through so far. He wasn't gay was he? No he certainly liked girls; he had secretly liked Lulu for like ever. He knew Jimmy was like in love with True. So what was this thing that they were doing? Maybe it was just to solve mad curiosity, or desire could be a better word. He knew he liked Jimmy as a friend, he was a funny guy, and he was good looking too, Ryan wasn't afraid to admit that, he knew what good looking was. He looked up into Jimmy's eyes, the boy had been staring at him this whole time and now it caused Ryan to blush. The way he was looking at him with such raw power, position, it excited Ryan to have someone looking at him like that. "Jimmy?' Ryan squeaked sitting up very little. "Yea Ryan?" Jimmy asked concerned that Ryan had decided to quit on him. Not that he would mind, he had kinda forced this on the poor kid. But at this point Jimmy felt like he could tear a chair apart he was so turned on and If they quit now he was going to have to take care of things somehow.

"Could we…try something?" The question surprised Jimmy and he simply nodded sotly wondering what Ryan was up too. When he felt Ryan's hand on his waist slowly shifting him until he was now the one on the couch he couldn't help but blush, he had never had someone control him and It was almost a nice change. His blush increased when Ryan lowered himself and began sucking his neck lightly. He thought this was different then he had expected, is this what the girls he had been with before felt like. If it was it was a wonderful feeling, having someone let you be in there arms, very warm, protective arms.


	10. Chapter 9

Jimmy sighed softly turning his neck knowing that there'd be a bruise. He had left plenty of soft bruises on across Jimmy's body that he probably deserved a few of his own. His breath caught when he felt a unfamiliar jolt go up his back he felt Jimmy warm lips encircle his left nipple. What was this? He had never felt this before. It was almost too much Jimmy felt a moan escape his lips and Ryan took that as a sign that he should continue. He moved to the right side and began leaving tiny bits which apparently caused Jimmy to moan in delight. This was so awkward Ryan had never touched anyone like this, but he was going with what the thought he should do. He found himself sinking lower as he made a trail of kisses to the hem of Jimmy's jeans. Jimmy with held a startled yelp as he felt hands unbutton his jeans and slip them down past his hips. What was Ryan doing? Did he even realize what he was doing? This wasn't something Jimmy was even experienced in. This was completely new and as he felt Ryan's warm breathe hovering over his hardened member he almost lost it. He moaned his eyes clamping shut wishing for Ryan to continue, if only he would. No matter how wrong it was Jimmy was taken by this more then he thought he should be. When he felt the soft brush against his head his eyes opened very carefully and he bit his lip nervously as he saw Ryan look at him. Jimmy nodded very slowly. Ryan took the hint and began sucking on Jimmy's tip. He slowly ran his tongue along the slit before enveloping as much of Jimmy as he could. Ryan' name ran off Jimmy's lips like a broken record as Ryan continued to suck on Jimmy's erection, but as good as this felt, Jimmy wanted more. He moans grew louder and louder before they seem to fill the entire room. He felt so dirty crying out like a girl but it felt so good. He couldn't believe how much he wanted Ryan, not just like his but maybe more than this. The possibility made him light headed. He knew he couldn't take much more of this and he groaned his fingers digging into the couch as sweat beaded onto his forehead.

"R-r-ryan stop before you make me…" Jimmy couldn't get the rest out as another moan made his head fall back as his eyes shut again. He did feel Ryan pull back and soft lips brush his. Jimmy let a small gap in his mouth open and he felt Ryan's warm tongue curl around his. He tasted something sweet and blushed realizing what it was. He felt dirty tasting himself on Ryan's lips and tongue. He knew he'd never be able to live this down, he'd never be able to tell True. OH GOD. What would she think of this, this was the worst thing he could ever do to her. To have Ryan blowing him and now making out with him, this went against everything Jimmy thought he knew. He had been so composed and so sure but now with Ryan doing this to him he couldn't even think straight enough to form coherent sentences. He just moaned and let Ryan explore his mouth. It was to much.

The sudden bang and the sound of what could be a thunderclap caused both boys to jolt looking at each other as the door swung open in the room and no one was there. Ryan sat up as Jimmy quickly and somewhat clumsily pulled his pants and boxer back up around his hips. "Ryan…did you…"

"Something….is there." Ryan said softly watching the door and the thing that wasn't there.


	11. Chapter 10

Jimmy wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist resting his chin on his shoulder watching the door with fear, excitement, and just sheer terror. Ryan sighed lightly lowers his head. "You know as well as I do there isn't ghost Jimmy." Ryan replied lightly. He turned looking Jimmy in the eyes. Jimmy got the message, someone was here, and someone had come in and saw them and had either dropped something in shock or purposely had made a sound to alert them to their presence. Jimmy let go of Ryan picking up his shirt as Ryan put his back on and stood up slowly. "aright you can come out now." From behind the wall outside the office True and Lulu came in, their faces looking at their feet. Lulu was blushing madly and Ryan felt his face heat up thinking about how long they might have been there watching them. Jimmy shifted uncomfortably when True eyes met his and he broke the gaze trying to figure out what to say. Ryan was the one who was good at getting them out of trouble, using that charisma of his. Damn was his charisma that got them into this mess. "True…Lulu…I think we need to talk." It was the first non laughable thing Jimmy had ever heard Ryan said and that made it harder to swallow that this was really happening. Jimmy needed the comic relief more than anything. "I think your right Ryan…" True said softly sitting down away from the two. Lulu sat on the squishy chair twiddling her thumbs, her mouth piercing as she tried to find something to say. True looked at Jimmy expectantly but could tell he wasn't going to say anything, at least to her. She moved her gaze to Ryan again her lips moving slightly as she sighed into her question."How long has this been going on?"

"It just started..." Ryan answered awkwardly sitting back down next to Jimmy who had now made himself distant and was sitting on the far end of the couch. "What was your plan? Fuck each other and forget it ever happened and hope to just go on dating whoever?" The way True said it made both boys cringe with realization that that was probably what they were going to do.

"True..no…we…' Ryan wanted to lie oh how he wanted to lie, but he knew that wouldn't work, he didn't know if he liked Jimmy he didn't really know anything anymore, he had changed in these few hours into something he had never thought he'd become. "Oh so you like each other?" Lulu piped up her eyes finally looking at the two, clearly full of tears. The reason why pained Ryan to think about. "No not that…we…" Ryan faltered he didn't actually now what they felt or what their original plan had been. He felt like a butterfly pinned to a board being gawked at. "It was all an accident; we got caught up in the fear an excitement of the whole ghost thing…and the idea of being like this." Jimmy mumbled still not willingly to look True in the eye. "Well maybe you should give up this movie and spend some time away from each other?" True suggested feeling like this was a very smart thing to say but judging from the glare she received from Jimmy that wasn't going to be an option. She sighed lightly and thought a moment."Well maybe you should date the people you have wanted to all along right?" True shifted and came closer to jimmy looking at him whether he wanted to look at her or not. Lulu's eyes shifted to Ryan as he looked at her. THAT could work right? Ryan had always liked the cute little Asian girl. She was just as spunky as he was. It could work, maybe what Jimmy had said was really true maybe they just needed to be apart or be with the people they have always liked. "Jimmy?' Ryan looked at his counterpart; his…dare he say would have been lover. The brown haired male looked at him and the exchanged silent conversation and then Ryan looked at true inwardly wondering what the hell he was doing."Let's try it True." True smiled and took Jimmy's hand as he stood, as they left apparently leaving Ryan and Lulu to their own devices, Ryan watched Jimmy leave the whole way to the elevator willingly his feet to move and his mouth to speak. To stop true from stealing his lover, what was he thinking he didn't love Jimmy. He hardly knew him. He had just done something with him out of pure desire not love. Right? Ryan didn't have time to consider his thoughts as he felt a peck on his forehead as he looked up into Lulu's eyes and didn't know what to do, he felt cheated, but maybe he wasn't. I guess time would tell.

**So I am thinking, I am going to close this story, and continue it in a total true and honest FANFIC? What do you think should I? Or should I continue like this, IDK I think I might make it a real honest to goodness FANFIC, REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


	12. Author Note 2

**Go check the Continuation of this in a real story called Paper Bags and Plastic Hearts **


End file.
